Superman: 666 Parte Uno
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Es Lex Luthor el Anticristo? Descubrelo en esta historia... Cuando un joven sacerdote descubre la verdad, acudira ante el unico que puede hacerle frente al Mal: Superman. Pero, ¿estara dispuesto a creerle el Hombre de Acero?
1. Uno

**Superman: 666**

**(Parte Uno)**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**Reparto **

Dean Cain...Superman / Clark Kent

Teri Hatcher...Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore...Jimmy Olsen

Kevin Spacey...Lex Luthor

Edward Norton...Padre Albert Cloister

Ian McDiarmid...Su Santidad Pedro Romano

Daniel Craig...Lucifer

**Estrellas Invitadas **

Pamela Anderson...Catherine "Cat" Grant

Ronny Cox...Bill Atherton

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

"_Feliz es el que lee en voz alta, y los que oyen las palabras de esta profecía, y que observan las cosas que se han escrito en ella; porque el tiempo señalado está cerca…" _

**Revelación (Apocalipsis) 1:3 **

**Interior del Vaticano.**

**Roma, Italia. Tarde. **

La habitación en la que el Papa y los principales miembros de la Curia Romana estaban reunidos era suntuosa y ricamente adornada. A espaldas del Santo Padre, quien presidía la asamblea, un cuadro yacía colgado. Representaba a Jesús y sus Doce Apóstoles en la Última Cena.

El rostro del anciano de cabellos blancos que ocupara por ese entonces el trono de San Pedro se veía invadido de preocupación. Tanto él como los Cardenales y Obispos agrupados en torno a su figura seguían la exposición de diapositivas que un joven sacerdote hacía desfilar antes sus ojos. También lo escuchaban con suma atención, mientras hablaba…

_-"…Y cuando abrió el segundo sello, oí a la segunda criatura viviente decir: "¡Ven!". Y salió un caballo color fuego; y al que iba sentado sobre él se le concedió quitar de la Tierra la paz para que se degollaran unos a otros; y le fue dada una gran espada"_ – recitó el joven cura. Apretó un botón y pasó varias diapositivas con imágenes de las guerras del Hombre: La Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los combates en Medio Oriente; Irak, Afganistán… también, aparecieron imágenes de protestas y de revueltas a lo largo del globo.

El Papa asintió. El sacerdote continúo.

_-"Y cuando abrió el tercer sello oí decir a la tercera criatura viviente: "¡Ven!". Y vi y miré; un caballo negro y el que iba sentado sobre él tenia en su mano una balanza…" _

Las dispositivas cambiaron. Mostraron el Hambre en su máxima expresión: chicos pobres de África, rodeados de moscas, llorando por no tener nada que llevarse a la boca.

Algunos Cardenales gimieron. No era una imagen bonita. El joven cura siguió.

_-"Y cuando abrió el cuarto sello, oí la voz de la cuarta criatura viviente decir: "¡Ven!". Y vi un caballo pálido; y el que iba sentado sobre él tenia el nombre de Muerte, y el Hades le seguía…"_ – el sacerdote hizo una pausa. Las imágenes mostraron el atentado a las Torres Gemelas en 2001. También mostraron escenas de otros atentados similares en el mundo – _"Y se les dio autoridad sobre la cuarta parte de la Tierra, para matar con una espada larga y con escasez de alimento y con plaga mortífera y con las bestias salvajes de la Tierra"._

-¿Hasta cuando debemos seguir viendo este horror? – interrumpió un Cardenal. Miró ceñudo al joven sacerdote y se volvió hacia el Papa – Su Santidad, _¡es demasiado! _

Todas las miradas convergieron en el anciano vestido de blanco. Con el rostro serio, el Papa habló por primera vez…

-Prosiga, Padre Cloister – dijo.

El Cardenal ofuscado guardó silencio. Cloister carraspeó y cambió de diapositiva.

_-"…Y vi cuando el cuarto abrió el sexto sello, y ocurrió un gran terremoto; y el Sol se puso negro como saco de pelo, y la Luna entera se puso como sangre. Y las estrellas del cielo cayeron a la Tierra…" _

Las imágenes que ahora desfilaron delante de los hombres de Fe eran las de los principales titulares de un famoso periódico norteamericano, "El Planeta".

"_SUPERMAN AYUDA A LAS VICTIMAS DEL TERREMOTO EN CHILE"_, decía uno.

"_¡SUPERMAN VENCE AL DEVORADOR DE SOLES! LA LUZ SOLAR, RESTAURADA"_, decía otro.

"_¡BATALLA EN LA LUNA! SUPERMAN ACABA CON MONGUL Y SU ARMADA ALIENIGENA"_, anunciaba un tercero.

…Y, finalmente…

"_¡LA TIERRA SALVADA! SUPERMAN DETIENE LA LLUVIA DE METEORITOS". _

Cloister apagó el proyector. Las luces de la habitación se encendieron.

-Las pruebas son evidentes – declaró, con firmeza – Todas y cada una de las profecías bíblicas se han cumplido invariablemente en estos últimos años. Todo señala a un mismo lugar, un único fin… y es el de que estamos viviendo los Últimos Días.

Varias voces de protesta se alzaron, muchas amonestando al Padre Cloister. El joven sacerdote permaneció en silencio, mirando al Santo Padre.

El Papa le devolvió la mirada y asintió. Levantó una mano donde se destacaba un gran anillo. Todos callaron a la vez.

-Es una interesante teoría, Padre Cloister – dijo – que, de ser cierta, seria muy preocupante para todos. ¿Está seguro de lo que afirma?

-Totalmente, Su Santidad. Es mas, tengo la prueba _irrefutable_ de que el Anticristo está ya entre nosotros, actuando.

Nuevas voces de protesta de los Cardenales y Obispos se alzaron. El Papa volvió a acallarlos con un gesto.

-Quiero ver esa prueba, por favor, Padre Cloister.

Cloister asintió y extrajo de su portafolios un arrugado ejemplar del diario "El Planeta" de hace cinco años atrás. Lo desplegó en la mesa de madera, ante la vista de todos.

El titular decía:

"**LEX LUTHOR PRESIDENTE" **

-¡Es el colmo! – explotó el Cardenal que había interrumpido al joven sacerdote por primera vez - ¡El Padre Cloister ha perdido el juicio! _¿Acusar nada menos que al Presidente de los Estados Unidos de ser el Anticristo?_ ¡Ilógico!

-Con el debido respeto, señor, no lo creo así. Todas las pruebas lo sindican como el predicho Hijo de la Perdición – Cloister tomó su Biblia – Cito textualmente: _"Y sobre el ala de cosas repugnantes habrá el que cause desolación; y hasta un exterminio, la misma cosa que se ha decidido ira derramándose también sobre el que yace desolado"_ – cerró el libro – Es sabido que otro de los títulos del Diablo es "El Desolado" – miró al Papa – Y también está lo que se dice en el mismo libro de Daniel sobre la Abominación…

_-"Y ciertamente pondrán en el lugar la Abominación que está causando desolación"_ – dijo el Santo Padre – Daniel 11:31.

Cloister asintió.

-Lex Luthor asumiendo la presidencia de los Estados Unidos – confirmó.

Se produjo un largo silencio en la sala. Todos aguardaron a que el Papa dijera algo de nuevo…

-Entonces, es verdad – admitió, al fin – El Anticristo está entre nosotros… y lo descubrimos cinco años tarde.

-Todavía no es tarde, Su Santidad – aseguró Cloister – Todavía podemos hacerle frente. Sí, su poder es inmenso y ha de serlo más en los días por venir, pero Dios no nos ha abandonado. Él ha enviado a un justiciero a nosotros, aquél profetizado a combatir a la Bestia y vencerla.

El joven sacerdote tomó otra vez su Biblia. Buscó entre sus páginas y halló el pasaje que había fijado con anterioridad. Lo leyó en voz alta para todos.

_-"¡Miren! Envío mi mensajero, y él tiene que despejar un camino delante de mí. Y súbitamente vendrá a Su Templo el Señor verdadero, a quien ustedes buscan, y el mensajero del pacto en quien se deleitan. ¡Miren! Ciertamente vendrá, ha dicho Jehová de los Ejércitos". _

Cloister dejó la Biblia de lado y tomó otro ejemplar de "El Planeta" en donde se veía, a todo color, una foto de Superman volando.

Hubo un murmullo en la sala. El Papa se reclinó en su silla.

-Su Santidad, se lo ruego – otra vez el Cardenal que se oponía a Cloister habló - _¡Es demasiado!_ ¡El Padre Cloister desvaría! ¡Dios _jamás_ seria responsable de enviar a ese demonio vestido de azul y capa roja! ¡Es una herejía!

El Papa se volvió hacia él, molesto.

-Difícilmente comparta su visión tan negativa hacia Superman – le dijo – Personalmente, y esto quiero que les quede claro a TODOS, considero a Superman un Enviado de Dios. _¡Ha hecho tanto Bien en todos estos años que ha estado con nosotros en este planeta!_ Superman es un hijo de Dios, temeroso de Él; lo sé por experiencia propia.

El Papa no mentía. Había conocido al Hombre de Acero personalmente en una reunión que habían sostenido hacía algunos años. Una charla informal y amena en la cual, Su Santidad confirmó de primera mano la humildad del héroe y su Fe cristiana, pese a no ser estrictamente católico.

El Papa llegó a una resolución. Miró a Cloister y sentenció:

-Le creo, Padre Cloister. Superman es el Enviado de Dios. ¡Debemos ponernos en marcha! ¡La Bestia nos lleva ventaja!

Su Santidad se puso de pie. Todos le imitaron.

-Por la Gracia de Dios, Padre Cloister, le envío como emisario de la Santa Madre Iglesia a Norteamérica, donde deberá contactar con Superman. Es vital que él conozca la verdad y se prepare para lo que ha de venir. Si el momento del Día del Señor está cerca, le necesitaremos más que nunca.

Cloister asintió.

-Cumpliré con mi misión, Su Santidad. Lo haré de inmediato.

El Papa salió de la sala, acompañado de su comitiva. El Padre Cloister guardó sus cosas y también se marchó.

Le esperaba una misión difícil.

**El destino del mundo estaba en juego.**


	2. Dos

**2 **

"…_Y el Dragón dio a la Bestia su poder y su trono y gran autoridad". _

**Revelación (Apocalipsis) 13:2 **

**Washington D.C. La Casa Blanca. **

**Sala de Reuniones. **

-El mundo vive su época más oscura – declaró una voz. En el televisor de pantalla plana empezaron a desfilar imágenes de ciudades inundadas y de tremendas tormentas – Muchas poblaciones del planeta se han visto afectadas por las torrenciales lluvias interminables. Inundaciones constantes han llegado, incluso, a barrer del mapa varias de ellas. Mientras tanto, el Hambre arrecia atroz y las guerras prosiguen, matando día a día a millones. En un mundo sumido en el caos y en la desesperación, _¿en quien confiaremos los norteamericanos? ¿En quién depositaremos, una vez más, nuestra Fe?_

La imagen del TV cambió y mostró a la bandera americana flameando bajo el cielo azul. Sonó el himno.

-Solo un hombre. El único que durante cinco años, salvó a este país de padecer los flagelos de la Naturaleza y del Hombre. El único que se atrevió a prometer un mañana brillante y que cumplió. _¡Y que, con el voto de todos, seguirá haciéndolo!_

La bandera desapareció. El himno continúo. Un hombre calvo vestido con traje blanco levantaba un bebé, ante la sonriente mirada aprobatoria de sus padres.

-Un hombre, un sueño… un objetivo: hacer la voluntad del Pueblo. ¡No lo dude! ¡Este 27 de octubre, Lista Blanca! _¡Lex Luthor Presidente!_

La cámara se fijó en el rostro de Luthor. Él miraba fijamente a los espectadores.

-Querer, es poder – dijo, sonriente – Continuemos apoyando el modelo. El 27 de octubre, ya sabes: Lista Blanca. Luthor Presidente. _¡Vamos todos juntos por un mañana mejor! _

La imagen se fundió en negro. Los acordes del himno de fondo desaparecieron. Los hombres y mujeres del Departamento de Publicidad se volvieron hacia el Presidente de la Nación. Esperaban su veredicto ante el _spot_ filmado para la campaña por su reelección.

Luthor sonrió. Aplaudió enérgicamente y dio otra calada a su habano.

-¡Magnifico trabajo, muchachos! – dijo. Todos suspiraron aliviados – Un excelente _spot_ publicitario. Mis sinceras felicitaciones por lo logrado.

-Los tendremos comiendo de la mano, Lex. Ya veras – dijo Dean Gordon, su asesor personal.

-Cuento con ello, Dean – Luthor se levantó de su asiento – Muy bien. Tengo varios asuntos de los que ocuparme. Caballeros… damas. Los felicito de nuevo. ¡Son todos unos genios! – se volvió hacia su asesor- Dean, ¿vienes conmigo?

El Presidente y su compañero abandonaron la sala, escoltados por los hombres del Servicio Secreto. Fuera de la habitación y mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, la sonrisa de cordialidad de Lex se desvaneció. Miró a Dean y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo va el asunto de la ayuda humanitaria de los equipos de LexCorp en las zonas inundadas?

-Bastante bien… si descontamos, claro, a Superman.

Luthor bufó molesto. _¡Otra vez ese maldito alien interponiéndose en sus planes!_

-Quiero que en los próximos rescates nuestra cadena de noticias, WLEX, lo cubra todo.

-Ok, Lex.

-Oh… y otra cosa: si Superman aparece para _"echar una manito"_, que NO lo filmen. Nada de tomas de ese patán. ¿De acuerdo?

-Se hará como digas, Lex – Dean anotó todo en su agenda – Despreocupate.

-Mientras ese fenómeno volador siga por ahí, _jamás_ me despreocupare, Dean. _Jamás_.

Luthor se disponía a entrar en el Salón Oval. Su secretaria lo interceptó antes, con una noticia…

-Lo esperan, señor – dijo. Luthor la miró, perplejo – Es el señor Lucius Drake. Lo ha venido a visitar. Lo he hecho pasar…

El Presidente frunció el ceño.

-Nos vemos luego – despidió a Dean. Se volvió hacia la mujer – Rosamond, que sea _la ultima vez_ que dejas pasar a alguien sin consultarme antes. ¿Está claro?

-Si señor. Lo lamento… - la secretaria se encogió, abochornada – No volverá a pasar.

Pero Luthor no perdió el tiempo con ella. Entró en el Salón Oval y se topó cara a cara con su invitado.

Estaba de pie ante un busto de Lincoln, admirándolo. Vestía de negro, como siempre, y llevaba un bastón elegante en sus enguantadas manos.

Al ver a Lex, sonrió.

-Bonito lugar – fue su comentario – La vista es estupenda.

Luthor cerró la puerta tras de si y se quedó a solas con el hombre. Lo miró detenidamente y luego, fue a sentarse en su sillón.

-Lucius Drake – dijo, fumándose su habano – Muy ingenioso. ¿Se te ocurrió ahora o ya lo habías usado antes?

-Creí que seria divertido – replicó el hombre – _Lucius_ es lo mas cercano a una interpretación terrenal de mi nombre y _"Drake"_… bueno, creo que ya lo captas.

-Dragón – Luthor se reclinó en su sillón. Miró a su interlocutor largo y tendido - ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucifer? ¿A que debo el dudoso honor de tu visita?

El Diablo rió por lo bajo. Paseó su mirada en torno a la habitación.

-Te felicito – dijo – Cinco años de prosperidad, conduciendo a América contra la marea del Caos. En verdad, llegaste a los corazones de todos.

-Gracias. ¿El motivo de tu visita?

El tono de Luthor era agrio. A Lucifer le tenía sin cuidado.

-Son estos tiempos difíciles, muy problemáticos – suspiró – Perdona que cite la Biblia, pero como dice Timoteo 3:1-2: _"Mas, sabe esto: que en los Últimos Días se presentaran tiempos críticos, difíciles de manejar. Porque los hombres serán amadores de sí mismos, amadores del dinero, presumidos, altivos, blasfemos, desobedientes a sus padres, desagradecidos, desleales…"_ y lo que sigue. Pongamos, exactamente a como es la Humanidad hoy.

-Nada nuevo bajo el Sol. ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Mi querido Lex… _¡Ese es el punto!_ Recuerda como comenzaba el versículo: _"Mas, sabe esto: que en los Últimos Días…"_ ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Los Últimos Días! ¡Hoy! ¡Ahora mismo!

Luthor fumó su habano un largo rato. Lucifer esperó.

-¿Intentas decirme que se va a acabar el mundo? ¿Es eso?

-Bingo.

Luthor rió.

-¡Vaya noticia nueva! Deberías salir mas asiduamente del Infierno, amigo. Hace rato que el mundo marcha en esa ruta.

-No lo entiendes – el Diablo meneó su rubia cabeza – A lo mejor, cinco años en el poder te atrofiaron el cerebro…

-Yo que tú, cuidaría la lengua, compañero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a mandarme a tus matones a darme un susto? ¿En verdad?

El Demonio se rió. Luthor sintió un repentino estallido de furia.

-No lo estas entendiendo – dijo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas - ¡No te temo! ¡Soy el Presidente de la nación más rica y poderosa de la Tierra! _¿Qué eres tú, comparado con eso? _

-Soy el que te puso _ahí_… y el que te puede sacar cuando quiera – los ojos de Lucifer brillaron, como ascuas encendidas. Luthor se estremeció de pavor; el habano en su boca cayó al piso.

-Yo te di poder y gran autoridad. ¡No lo olvides! ¡Sin mí, no serias nada! ¡NADA!

Luthor comenzó a sudar. Repentinamente la habitación se había tornado mas caldeada que de costumbre.

El brillo en los ojos del Ángel Caído era terrible. Sin embargo, solo duró un instante; pasado un momento, el rojo fuego se apagó. Volvió a sonreír.

-Creo que _ahora sí_ lo vas comprendiendo – afirmó. Lex asintió - ¡Bien! Estas son las novedades: el Fin del Mundo se acerca. Armagedón está a la vuelta de la esquina y _"el viejo de allá arriba"_ tiene pensado en volver a mandar a la Tierra a su hijo. No queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

-No…

-Por supuesto que no. ¡No podría soportar otro milenio más al Nazareno y su patética doctrina! Es ahí donde entras en escena, Luthor: quiero que lo impidas. Quiero que obstaculices la Segunda Venida de Cristo a la Tierra. _¡Que lo acabes totalmente!_ ¡A Él y a sus seguidores! ¡Es por _eso_ y solo por _eso_ que te puse donde estas!

-Pero Superman…

-¡Olvídate de ese tonto justiciero azul! ¡Es Cristo quien importa! ¡Tu trabajo será detenerlo! De esa forma, yo ganaré en el Armagedón.

-Muy bien – Luthor recobró la compostura. El hombre de negocios se anteponía una vez más – Pero te recuerdo que me prometiste un gran poder…

-¿Y no te lo he dado?

-No me refiero a lo de ser Presidente de la Nación. ¡Hablo de poderes como los de Superman!

Lucifer enarcó una ceja.

-Ya veo. Quieres habilidades extra. Algo que te saque de lo ordinario.

-Exactamente.

-No puedo darte poderes como los de Superman, pero sí puedo darte alguno de los míos – Lucifer bajó la vista un momento. Comenzó a sacarse un guante - ¿Has visto esa película con Morgan Freeman y Jim Carrey, _"Todopoderoso"_?

-Si.

-Pues… es _exactamente_ igual a lo que voy a hacer.

Antes de que Luthor pudiera protestar, la mano del Diablo se le plantó en la frente. Su calva humeó y le produjo un gran dolor, pero cesó al retirar el Maligno sus dedos.

-Listo. Se ha hecho – Lucifer se volvió a poner su guante.

En la frente desnuda de Lex, un extraño símbolo había aparecido, como grabado a fuego. Era un número de tres cifras.

-¿Qué has hecho? – exclamó - ¡Me has dejado una marca!

-No una cualquiera – Lucifer sonrió – Fíjate en ese espejo que tienes en el baño junto al despacho: seis, seis, seis. Seiscientos sesenta y seis.

Lleno de incredulidad, Luthor corrió al baño. Era verdad. Un número estaba grabado sobre su frente: **666**

_-"…Aquí es donde entra la sabiduría: el que tenga inteligencia, calcule el numero de la Bestia, porque es numero de hombre; y su numero es seiscientos sesenta y seis" _– recitó Lucifer, complacido – Revelación 13:18.

-¡Idiota! **¿Cómo se supone que voy a pasar desapercibido con esto grabado a fuego en mi frente?** ¡Explícamelo!

Luthor estaba furioso. El Demonio, en tanto, solo se limitaba a mirarlo con diversión.

-Se va solo – dijo – Fíjate.

Era verdad. La marca se desvaneció. La piel volvía a estar lisa y normal. Lex suspiró, aliviado.

-Aun la tienes – le advirtió Lucifer, mientras comenzaba a marcharse – Grabada a fuego en tu alma, claro. Pero no creo que eso te importe, _¿verdad?_ Después de todo, tú _no_ crees en el alma…

-¡Espera! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué poderes tengo?

-Casi iguales a los míos. Diviértete, pero ojo: no abuses – el Demonio le guiñó un ojo – Nos vemos. Estaremos en contacto – salió del despacho, como si nada.

Luthor se miró en el espejo de nuevo. Una mirada torva, torcida, se dibujó en su semblante. _¿Seria cierto? ¿Tendría parte del poder del Diablo?_

Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Lo más sensato seria practicar con algo pequeño, antes de un gran despliegue…

Pensó en el candidato de la oposición, Bill Atherton. Era el principal competidor de Lex en la próxima elección.

Sonrió, siniestro.

Si, Atherton serviría. Se jactaba de ser un hombre justo, limpio… un político honesto.

¡A ver que le parecía al _"Honesto Bill"_, como lo llamaban, lo que le tenía pensado!


	3. Tres

**3 **

**Washington D.C.**

**De mañana, en medio de un parque municipal. **

Como todas las mañanas, el _"Honesto Bill"_ salió a trotar alrededor del parque. Era un hombre de más de sesenta años, pero que gracias a sus ejercicios y su carácter jovial se mantenía en forma.

Faltaba poco para las elecciones y Bill pensaba llegar a ellas tan fresco como una lechuga.

Oriundo de Texas, Atherton no temía a nada ni a nadie y sabia que se enfrentaba a un difícil desafío, como lo era derrotar a Luthor en las urnas. Pero confiaba en que el pueblo norteamericano abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de qué clase de hombre era el que habían tenido como Presidente de la Nación desde hacía cinco años.

Bill era, en verdad, como su apodo lo indicaba, honesto. Casado hace cuarenta años con la misma mujer, _jamás_ le había sido infiel. _¿Cómo podría?_ Martha era un amor, una esposa tan cariñosa, tan atenta…

Bill sonrió con afecto al recordarla. Se detuvo un momento delante de un puesto de _Hot-Dogs_ y descansó en un banco de plaza. El dueño del puesto callejero lo miró sin curiosidad.

"_Normal",_ pensó Atherton, _"Los spots publicitarios de Luthor inundan las pantallas de los televisores. Mientras que lo míos, más humildes, no salen en los canales más importantes. No puedo pretender que todo el mundo se interese por mí ni me conozca, pero… pero estoy seguro de que se puede hacer la diferencia"._

Tal era la humildad del político y sus pensamientos, que más de uno se habrían sorprendido, sin duda.

Una limusina negra apareció en la calle. Aparcó al lado de la vereda. Bill la observó con curiosidad.

La ventanilla del pasajero se abrió y atisbó en la oscuridad del interior del vehículo un brillo extraño. Fijó su vista en él y comprendió que brotaban de dos ojos, amarillos y con pupilas de gato.

Atherton se paralizó. Sintió un frío tremendo. El corazón comenzó a latirle en el pecho a toda prisa. Le temblaron las piernas… _¿Qué le pasaba?_

Quiso apartar la vista de aquellos ojos felinos, mas le fue imposible. Había en ellos una cualidad hipnótica, llamativa… algo que comenzó a impartir órdenes al cerebro, que lo obligaba contra su voluntad a volver a moverse.

"_De pie",_ decían los ojos, _"Camina"._

Como un muñeco a control remoto, Atherton obedeció. Caminó rígidamente por la vereda mientras la mirada maligna lo guiaba etéreamente a lo largo de su marcha.

Cuando el político quiso darse cuenta, estaba siendo conducido hacia una obra en demolición: una vieja iglesia, rodeada de trabajadores obreros y de maquinas topadoras.

Sin prisa ni pausa, Atherton pasó entre todos ellos sin que nadie reparara en él y penetró en la nave de la abandonada basílica. Caminó directamente hacia la zona del altar y esperó…

El ruido de las topadoras en marcha era ensordecedor. Varias paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse. Aun así, Bill se mantuvo firme en su lugar, dominado todavía por el influjo hipnótico.

"_Adiós, Bill"_, resonó una conocida voz en su cabeza, al mismo momento en que una bola de demolición impactaba en la sala y escombro tras escombro comenzaron a caer en una lluvia interminable.

Atherton solo fue conciente por sí mismo unos segundos… antes de que una imagen de un santo de gran tamaño se le cayera encima, aplastándolo. Una lluvia de ladrillos le siguió, los cuales lo sepultaron totalmente, convirtiéndose en su tumba.

Luthor suspiró. Cerró los ojos y estos volvieron a ser los de un humano ordinario cuando los volvió a abrir. Sonrió satisfecho.

_Una prueba exitosa. _

Sabía que le encantaría tener aquellos poderes.

-Mercy, vamos. Volvamos a casa – pidió a su chofer, mientras encendía un puro y lo fumaba con deleite.


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

**Metrópolis. Redacción del diario "El Planeta".**

**Tiempo después. **

-Voy a mandarlos a Washington – decía Perry White, mirando desde su escritorio a la pareja de periodistas estrellas que trabajaban para su diario – Quiero que cubran la muerte del Senador Bill Atherton.

-Oh, vamos jefe. ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en un suicidio? – replicó Lois Lane.

-Justamente, lo controversial de la forma en que se produjo el deceso – White consultó unas notas – Es muy extraño que una persona en apariencia absolutamente normal escogiera suicidarse metiéndose en una obra en demolición. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Quiero que lo cubramos – los señaló – Quiero que lo investiguen.

Lois se encogió de hombros y suspiró. A su lado, Clark Kent asintió.

-Quédese tranquilo, señor White – dijo – Descubriremos qué se esconde tras ese misterio.

* * *

><p>Cuando la pareja de periodistas salió del despacho de su jefe en dirección a sus escritorios particulares, Lois le dio un codazo a Clark.<p>

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿El numero del obsecuente? ¿Desde cuando, señor Kent? – preguntó, sonriendo.

-Muy graciosa, Lois. Francamente hablando, estaba esperando que White nos asignara este caso.

-¿Por qué?

-Una corazonada – Clark meditó un segundo – Llámalo _"sexto sentido"_ si quieres, pero algo me dice que hay mas de lo que oficialmente se dijo en este caso.

-Ya estas como Perry – protestó Lois – El informe forense y los peritos criminales dictaminaron que ese tipo se suicido. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Clark lo pensó un momento.

-¿Sabias que Bill Atherton era el rival político de Luthor?

-Pues si – Lois asintió – Pero no veo _cómo_ podría Lex tener que ver con… - se calló. Al momento lo comprendió – Tienes razón – se rectificó – La sombra mafiosa de Luthor podría estar detrás de esto. Es cierto.

La reportera había bajado el tono de su voz. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Desde hacía cinco años, desde que Luthor se convirtiera en el Presidente de todos los norteamericanos, Lois y Clark evitaban hablar en voz alta de él. Si bien los dos estaban al tanto de su maldad, todavía no contaban con pruebas suficientes para denunciarlo.

Para Clark, el que su enemigo numero uno se convirtiera en el Primer Mandatario del país había sido un durísimo golpe de recibir. Ahora, en todos estos cinco años que duró el mandato de Lex, Superman había tenido que lidiar con la constante presión de no tener respaldo oficial para sus actividades.

_¿Qué hacer cuando el Presidente de la Nación era tu enemigo? _

Clark apechugó, sacó fuerzas y continúo adelante. Hizo mucho bien en estos años ayudado por Lois, su inseparable compañera.

Miró a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

_¡Que magnifica, que admirable que era!_ Hacia cinco años atrás, él le había confesado su secreto y la muchacha (ya una mujer mas adulta ahora) lo había aceptado sin mas. Prometió guardárselo y no revelarlo jamás al mundo, y desde ese momento, la relación de la pareja periodística más famosa de "El Planeta" se convirtió en una de las más sólidas e imparables, a la hora de buscar las noticias.

Superman hacía todas las hazañas y Lois las ponía por escrito. Otras veces, le tocaba a él ser el redactor de sus propias aventuras pero por regla general, Lois se llevaba todo los meritos.

No le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo.

Tan estrecha se había vuelto su relación profesional, que terminó pasando a otro plano.

Hacia un tiempo de esto, pero Lois y Clark ya salían juntos.

Oficialmente podía catalogárselos de _"novios"_ pero ella odiaba los rótulos, por lo que siempre que sus compañeros preguntaban, decían que estaban _"conociéndose"_…

-¿En el sentido bíblico de la palabra? – les dijo una vez jocosamente Jimmy Olsen.

A Lois no le cayó en gracia.

Por el contrario, Clark se rió.

La línea de sus pensamientos se rompió. Una mujer rubia, despampanante, había ingresado en la Redacción. Se dirigió directamente hacia la pareja y se plantó ante ellos, con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

-¿Cómo están los tortolitos de "El Planeta" esta tarde? – inquirió.

Lois la miró con fría indiferencia. Le caía muy pesada esa mujer… aparte de que era su principal rival en el medio periodístico, pese a trabajar ambas bajo el mismo techo y para el mismo diario.

-Hola, Cat – saludó Clark. Lois le dedicó una mirada asesina. Él se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué cuentas?

Catherine "Cat" Grant, reportera prácticamente nueva pero impulsiva y eficiente, le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, ante la desaprobación de Lois.

-Ya sabes. Aquí, tras las noticias – dijo. Miró a Lois – Me entere de que van para Washington.

-Pues…

-No te importa – la cortó Lois - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso la sección Espectáculos ya te quedó chica?

El tono de Lois había sido despectivo. Cat sonrió. _Adoraba molestar a Lane._ De hecho era su pasatiempo favorito desde que llegara al periódico proveniente de Los Ángeles, California, su tierra natal.

-Pues sucede, Lois, que tendremos el mismo destino – soltó – Aunque con una notable diferencia. Mientras ustedes van tras oscuros casos policiales, yo voy por una entrevista exclusiva con el Presidente Luthor en persona. ¿Qué tal?

Volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Clark. Lois sintió que su sangre hervía. _¡Si esa presumida no se marchaba pronto, iba a cometer un crimen! ¡Eso seguro! _

-Bien por ti, Cat – la felicitó Clark. Lois resopló.

-Gracias, cariño. Uuh… creo que mejor me marcho. No sea cosa que la bilis mal tragada de Lois haga eclosión y me enchastre. ¡Nos vemos!

Cat se marchó, sonriente. Cuando se fue, Lois explotó…

_-¿Pero quien se cree que es esta rubia colagenada?_ ¡Por favor! ¿A quien le ganó?

-Calmate, Lois – pidió Clark – Estas dando un bonito espectáculo ante todos…

-¡Y una mierda! ¡La próxima vez, le voy a arrancar el botox de la cara!

Clark meneó la cabeza.

Las mujeres sí que eran extrañas.

Cuando Lois se apaciguó, retomaron la charla sobre el viaje que estaban a punto de hacer. Si sus sospechas se confirmaban y Luthor era el responsable ultimo de la muerte de aquel buen hombre, no descansarían hasta denunciarlo públicamente, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto de Metrópolis. <strong>

**Al mismo tiempo. **

El Padre Cloister caminaba con su maleta por la terminal. Iba en dirección a la parada de taxis para ver si podía conseguir uno que lo llevara a su destino: el hotel Hilton de Metrópolis.

Sabía que contaba con poco tiempo. La Bestia no se quedaría quieta. De enterarse de su sagrada misión, las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

Contaba con ganarle por ventaja.

Una vez en el hotel, iría al periódico donde trabajaban los _"agentes de prensa"_ de Superman. Estaba al tanto de los nombres de los dos: Lois Lane y Clark Kent.

Contactaría con ellos, con la esperanza de que fueran su enlace con el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton.

Si Dios lo acompañaba, como hasta ahora, su misión podría tener éxito.

-Señor, estoy en tus manos. Guía mis pasos – murmuró, mientras tomaba el taxi.


	5. Cinco

**5**

**Washington D.C.**

**Al día siguiente. **

Lois y Clark tomaron el primer vuelo que hubo disponible hacia la ciudad capital del país. Llegaron y se alojaron en un hotel, y mas tarde, empezaron con sus pesquisas periodísticas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue visitar a la viuda del Senador Atherton. La amable señora que los recibió en una gran casa antigua de dos plantas todavía estaba compungida por la muerte de su esposo. Mientras tomaron té sentados en un living bellamente amueblado, la mujer habló de lo buen esposo y persona que era Bill Atherton, de sus sueños, deseos, y de lo que se proponía hacer de haber sido elegido como Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

En no muchas ocasiones, la viuda se quebró y lloró con amargura, insistiendo en todo momento en que era _imposible_ que un hombre como Bill se quitara la vida… y mucho menos, de la forma en que decían que lo hizo.

-Se los aseguro – les dijo, afligida – Bill era una persona tan llena de vida, tan entusiasta – hizo una pausa. Se secó las lagrimas de los ojos – Él era creyente, un hombre muy temeroso de Dios. _¡Jamás pensó en el suicidio!_ ¡Nunca pasaría semejante atrocidad por su cabeza!

-Tranquilícese, Martha – le pidió Lois, sosteniéndole una mano. Aquella dolida mujer le había llegado al corazón – Estamos convencidos de que el señor Atherton no se suicido – miró a Clark - ¿Verdad?

Clark asintió. Él también estaba compungido por la triste visión de la viuda del político. Cuando la entrevista terminó y la pareja de periodistas volvió a la calle, pudieron conversar libremente sobre el hecho…

-No creo que Atherton se suicidara – dijo Lois – Ahora, no lo creo. Sin embargo, el informe oficial dice que así sucedió.

-Hay algo extraño en todo esto – corroboró su compañero – Sé que Luthor está detrás de todo esto… lo huelo… pero no entiendo cómo lo ha hecho.

Se produjo el silencio entre los dos. Caminaban en ese momento por una tranquila calle de un barrio residencial. Las hojas de los árboles caían, marrones, desde las copas.

Un viento frío se coló entre ellos, obligando a Lois a apretar su abrigo contra su cuerpo y a buscar el calor aferrándose del brazo de Clark.

-Se vienen los tiempos fríos – comentó él, esbozando una sonrisa. El contacto con Lois siempre le llenaba de paz.

-Odio el frío – se quejó ella - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Perry no nos manda a Hawai a investigar algo? ¿Por qué no tenemos tanta suerte?

-Dicen que la vida no es justa…

-Que simpático. ¿Superman no tiene nada que hacer hoy?

-Pues, de momento, no. ¿Por qué?

Lois lo miró con ternura.

-Porque esta reportera tiene ganas de relajarse un rato. ¿Qué te parece una cena romántica en algún restaurante?

Él sonrió abiertamente. Asintió.

-No es mala idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis. Edificio de "El Planeta".<strong>

**En esos momentos. **

El Padre Cloister entró en la Redacción del diario metropolitano con cierta vacilación. La gente iba y venia, ocupada en su trabajo.

Nadie le prestó atención y él dudó un momento. Esperaba encontrar a Lois Lane o a Clark Kent de inmediato, pero se hizo más que evidente de que no sucedería así.

Finalmente, viendo que no podía hallarlos, se decidió por preguntar a un joven que se encontraba cerca…

-Perdone. ¿Lois Lane y Clark Kent?

El joven lo miró sorprendido. Se fijo en su ropa negra y su alzacuello.

-Me temo que no están – dijo Jimmy Olsen – Lo siento, Padre. ¿Era por algo muy importante?

Cloister volvió a dudar un momento. Permaneció un rato en silencio.

-En verdad, debo hablar con ellos – insistió.

-Es que no están, Padre – explicó Jimmy – En este momento están en algún lugar de Washington en mitad de un trabajo.

-Comprendo – Cloister asintió, desilusionado - ¿Sabe cuando han de volver?

Fue el turno de Olsen de dudar.

-¿Sabe que? Déjeme su nombre, dirección y teléfono y apenas regrese alguno de los dos, le digo que lo llamen. ¿Qué le parece?

-Bueno.

Olsen tomó una libreta y una lapicera. Esperó a que el cura hablara.

-Padre Albert Cloister – anotó el muchacho - ¿Dijo Hotel Hilton, Padre?

-Así es.

-Okay. Y su teléfono es…

El sacerdote se lo dio.

-Muy bien, Padre Cloister. Le prometo que cuando vuelvan, les doy estos datos. ¿Es muy urgente su asunto?

-Extremadamente. Extremadamente urgente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Cloister se hubo marchado, Jimmy pensó si había hecho bien en decirle al misterioso sacerdote que lo contactaría con Lois o con Clark. <em>¿Y si el tipo era algún maniático disfrazado? <em>Había visto muchas rarezas insólitas en estos años desde que trabajaba en el periódico…

Decidió que, en última instancia, Cloister no tenía cara de mal tipo. Y que a lo mejor sí era un asunto urgente, como decía… pero se lo comunicaría a la pareja cuando volvieran de su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C. La Casa Blanca. <strong>

**Noche. **

El comedor de la Casa Blanca era de una belleza tal que Cat Grant casi se quedó con la boca abierta al poner un pie en él.

Luthor la esperaba, parado al lado de la gran mesa. Iba vestido de traje blanco. Le sonrió como un tiburón al verla y la ayudó a sentarse en su lugar.

-Señor Presidente… es usted muy amable.

-Nada de _"señor"_. Llámame simplemente _"Lex"_… y déjame decirte, Cat, que esta noche estas bellísima.

La periodista se sonrojó. Luthor ocupó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y a una señal suya entraron los sirvientes con la cena en preciosas bandejas de plata.

-Se ve todo delicioso – comentó Cat – No sé por donde empezar…

-¿Qué tal por la entrevista que acordamos? – Lex sonrió.

"_Directo al grano"_, pensó ella, _"Un tipo concreto"._

-Muy bien. Como sabe, se acercan las elecciones… _¿Por qué cree que la gente querría votar por usted otra vez? _

-¿Hice tan mal gobierno?

Cat rió. Luthor la acompañó. Sirvió Champagne.

-Desde luego que no – le aseguró ella – Desde que está al mando América soportó la crisis económica global y la creciente ola de inundaciones terribles que vienen azotando al mundo. Solo alguien con un gran don de mando, alguien tan inteligente como usted, ha podido conducir el barco sin chocar contra el iceberg.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Cat… pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¡Oh! ¡Solo nómbrelo!

-Tutéame.

-Oh, no podría…

-Hablo en serio. _Tutéame_.

Los ojos de Luthor se fijaron en los de ella. Cat sintió una repentina oleada de calor.

_¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Era acaso que la calefacción estaba al máximo? _

Se removió en su silla, inquieta. Sonrió al Presidente y aparentó normalidad.

-¿Mas champagne? – ofreció él.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Mar tarde, mientras Cat yacía exhausta y dormida en el lecho presidencial, Luthor observaba la noche estrellada sobre la capital, vestido con una bata.<p>

Sentía el poder fluyendo en él, por sus venas, vivificándolo. Se sentía seguro, capaz. Sabia que con solo desearlo, podía conquistar lo que fuera.

Una prueba de ello era lo fácil que aquella blonda californiana se había ofrecido a él. _¡Las cosas que habían hecho!_ Creía que nunca el lecho presidencial había experimentado tanto despliegue de pasión desenfrenada, tanto ardor sexual, como en aquella ocasión.

Lex estaba exultante. Se sentía como un adolescente. El vigor del sexo había vuelto a su cuerpo y aquella noche se lució como nunca.

Sonrió. Tomo una copa de Champagne y fue hasta el balcón. Salió a la fría noche sin acusar recibo del cambio de clima.

De repente, se sentía invulnerable.

Solo le faltaban un par de cosas para ser completamente feliz.

Una de ellas (aparte de matar a Superman) era ganar las elecciones. Ser reelecto.

Tenia que ser una victoria _contundente_, arrolladora. Algo que convenciera hasta el último americano que él (Lex Luthor) era necesario para que el orden continuara. Para que la paz prevaleciera.

…Fue entonces cuando la idea surgió en su mente…

Tembló. _¡Era una idea terrible, tan descabellada!_ Y, sin embargo, de llevarla a cabo lograría su objetivo.

De hecho, si la hiciera, ni falta harían las elecciones.

La sonrisa torva asomó en sus labios otra vez. Saboreó la victoria de antemano. Rió, con una carcajada sonora y satánica. Sus ojos se pusieron negros como la noche.

Iba a hacerlo y seria mañana el día en que lo haría.

Ya no tenia dudas.


	6. Seis

**6**

**Washington D.C.**

**Al día siguiente. **

La investigación de Lois y Clark continúo con una visita al lugar de los hechos: la iglesia en demolición.

Por orden de la policía, las obras fueron interrumpidas y el perímetro acordonado. Gracias a sus contactos con el Departamento Policial de Washington, Lois consiguió que Clark y ella pudieran pasar a la zona por unos minutos.

El lugar era un desastre; parecía como si en vez de una demolición, la iglesia hubiera sufrido un bombardeo. Tan solo cascotes y hierros retorcidos quedaban, junto con alguna que otra pared todavía intacta.

Mientras Lois tomaba algunas fotos, Clark usó su visión de rayos X para descubrir pistas. A parte de mas hierros y escombros, poco halló que pudiera servir de guía para sabe por qué un hombre en apariencia normal escogería semejante sitio para matarse…

-No tiene sentido – Clark se acomodó sus gafas – No hay nada aquí que indique una influencia física de por qué Atherton cometió suicidio.

-Súmale a nuestras pesquisas esta mañana la visita que le hicimos a su medico particular y encontramos un expediente sanitario impecable – dijo Lois – Nada de problemas mentales o cualquier presión psicológica, lo que hubiera sido normal dado el caso, al tratarse de un político. Nada de eso.

Se hizo el silencio. La pareja miró, meditativa, a su alrededor.

-Algo no encaja – dijo ella.

-Evidentemente, no – corroboró él.

-Si nada físico lo impelió a hacerlo, y nada mental tampoco, la pregunta seria: _¿Qué fue? _

Silencio otra vez. Lois se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Sabes, Clark? Estoy tentada a creer que esto es obra de demonios.

-¡Lois! ¡No hablaras en serio!

-Por supuesto que no, tonto. Pero es _tan_ misterioso el hecho… todo apunta al suicidio (mas allá de lo extravagante de la forma en que se cometió) pero no tiene el mas mínimo sentido.

Calló. Clark y ella se miraron.

Sabían lo que eso significaba.

_Una vía muerta. _

El caso no tenia solución.

* * *

><p>-Odio volver con las manos vacías – comentó Lois más tarde a su compañero, en la intimidad de su cuarto de hotel. Mientras ella preparaba las maletas, él terminaba de redactar la historia en su PC portátil – Siento que hemos fracasado.<p>

-Es parte del trabajo – le aseguró Clark – No siempre daremos con las respuestas a todos los casos. Hay que saber cuando uno llega a un callejón sin salida.

Súbitamente llamaron a la puerta del cuarto. Lois enarcó una ceja. Miró a Clark.

No esperaban a nadie en ese momento.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella.

-¿Señorita Lois Lane?

-Si. ¿Quién es?

Silencio. La persona del otro lado de la puerta vaciló.

-Usted está investigando el caso de la muerte de ese político – dijo el desconocido – Quizás yo pueda serle de utilidad.

Lois le echó un rápido vistazo a Clark. Él fijo su vista en la puerta cerrada. Visión de rayos X mediante comprobó que se trataba de un simple hombre, que ni siquiera iba armado.

-Déjalo pasar – murmuró. Ella obedeció.

El hombre entró en el cuarto retorciéndose las manos de los nervios. Se presento como Charles Russell, dueño de un puesto callejero de _Hot-Dogs_. Afirmó haber visto a Atherton un instante antes de encaminarse a su muerte.

-Yo estaba como todos los días en mi puesto – les explicó – y el tipo ese, el político, apareció. Al principio no le presté atención. No lo reconocí. Después de que se murió y se conoció la noticia, ahí supe que era él.

-¿Qué hacía Atherton ante su puesto, Charles? – le preguntó Clark - ¿Compró algo?

-Oh, no, no, no. Solo se limitó a descansar. Había venido trotando. Estaba descansando en un banco de plaza, lo mas normal.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Apareció ese coche negro.

Lois miró a Clark. _Bingo_. Ahí había algo.

-¿Qué coche negro?

-Una especie de limusina. Paró al lado de la vereda. Se abrió una ventanilla y…

Charles enmudeció. Sudaba.

-¿Tienen un vaso con agua, por favor? Tengo mucha sed – pidió.

Lois se lo alcanzó. Bebió a largos tragos. Cuando se acabó el liquido, suspiró. Miró a los periodistas con temor…

-No acudí a la poli con mi testimonio porque sé que no iban a creerme. Que me tildarían de loco.

-Charles, nosotros le creeremos – lo tranquilizó Clark – Puede confiar en nosotros.

-¿Qué vio dentro del vehículo? – quiso saber Lois.

El hombre volvió a sudar. Las manos le temblaron. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y encontró la fuerza necesaria para seguir.

-Vi al Presidente Luthor dentro del coche.

Lois volvió a mirar a Clark. _¡Al fin el callejón sí tenia salida!_ Luthor estaba implicado… pero el testigo les reservaba una sorpresa mas.

-¡Sus ojos! ¡Sus ojos! – exclamó el hombre, aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa con sus ojos?

-¡No eran humanos!

Clark se quedó mudo. Lois no supo qué responder.

-¡No eran los ojos de un hombre, sino los de un felino! – al ver que la pareja de periodistas no reaccionaba, el hombre se puso frenético - ¡Tienen que creerme! ¡Lo prometieron! ¡No les estoy mintiendo! – gritó - ¡Sus ojos no eran humanos! ¡Eran los de una bestia!

-Esto… señor Russell, creo que tal vez debiera ver a alguien... – Lois trató de ser lo mas diplomática que pudo – Tal vez a algún profesional de la salud mental…

-¡NO! ¡Ustedes _tienen_ que creerme! ¡Desde que vi esos ojos, mi vida se volvió un infierno! ¡No puedo dormir sin soñar con ellos! ¡No puedo ni cerrar mis parpados! ¡Sigo viéndolos en todo momento!

-Calmese, señor…

-¡Es el Diablo! ¡Ese hombre es el Diablo!

El histerismo de Russell fue tal que pareció demasiado para su pobre mente. Se desplomó en el piso, convulsionándose y babeando por la boca.

Clark tomó el teléfono. Sin perder tiempo llamó a una ambulancia y a Recepción del hotel.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de los paramédicos, el hombre en el piso farfulló entre convulsiones:

-Es la Bestia, es la Bestia, es la Bestia…

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva York. <strong>

**Momentos después. **

La Quinta Avenida estaba como de costumbre atestada de vehículos y de transeúntes. Nadie reparó en la camioneta de FEDEX que se detuvo en una esquina, ni en el movimiento extraño de sus ocupantes en la parte trasera.

En cuestión, la operación de armado y puesta en funcionamiento del dispositivo nuclear, alimentado por plutonio, no tardó mas que unos minutos. Cuando acabó, los terroristas abandonaron el furgón a su suerte y se marcharon.

Tenían un margen limitado de tiempo para salir de la Gran Manzana, antes de que la bomba estallara.

Mientras tanto, la gente y lo vehículos siguieron pasando al lado de la camioneta como si nada. Incluso, un patrullero neoyorquino pasó lentamente y sus ocupantes ni se fijaron en ella.

Pasaron los minutos; se volvieron horas. Varios turistas caminaron cerca, sacándose fotos, sin sospechar _jamás_ la existencia de tan mortífero aparato a escasos metros de donde estaban.

Finalmente la hora señalada llegó. Un cuervo negro se posó sobre el techo de la camioneta. Su graznido impelió a un turista japonés que pasaba por ahí a enfocar su cámara en aquella dirección y sacarle una foto.

…_Justo cuando apretaba el botón para tomarla, la bomba atómica explotó… _

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>

**Interior de un hospital. **

Lois y Clark acompañaron al señor Russell en la ambulancia hasta el hospital. Permanecieron en la sala de espera mientras los médicos lo atendían.

Aprovecharon el ínterin para charlar…

-Es posible que este tipo sea un desequilibrado – dijo ella – pero la única parte que para mí tiene sentido es en donde dijo que vio a Luthor en la escena. ¡Eso indica claramente que él esta implicado!

-Pero, _¿Cómo?_ ¿Acaso se bajó del coche y amenazó a Atherton? No tiene sentido, Lois.

-Estamos hablando de Luthor. Ya sabemos como es él.

-¿Pero como obligó a un hombre a suicidarse y de _esa_ forma?

-No lo sé… a lo mejor lo venia chantajeando desde hacía rato con algo. Quizás inventó algo falso que, de salir a la luz publica, hundiría la carrera de Atherton y por eso él se suicidó.

-Es mas fácil pegarse un tiro o saltar de un puente, que tomarse el trabajo de ir hasta una obra en demolición y esperar a que te aplasten – Clark negó con énfasis – No. Aquí hay una cosa, algo que o bien no vemos, o que no queremos ver.

Un súbito gritó interrumpió la charla. Una enfermera había arrojado una bandeja con instrumental medico, mientras señalaba al televisor mas cercano, ubicado en la sala de recepción.

Tanto Lois como Clark fijaron la vista en la TV y… se quedaron helados con lo que vieron.

La toma era desde la distancia, en el mar. Quizás, a bordo de un barco.

Enfocaba a la ciudad de Nueva York, concretamente, hacia donde estaba Manhattan.

…Un inmenso hongo atómico se elevaba en lugar de los rascacielos y las casas…

-¡Cielo santo! – Lois se tapó la boca.

-…Estas imágenes nos llegan en vivo y en directo desde un buque de pasajeros que partió de Nueva York antes de la detonación – dijo una voz en _off_ de un periodista – Repetimos, por si recién nos sintoniza: Nueva York acaba de ser destruida. Norteamérica está bajo ataque de nuevo. Se presume que podría haber sido obra de terroristas árabes…

-¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Clark, esto es…! – Lois, helada de espanto, se volvió hacia él… solo para toparse con el vacío.

Clark no estaba.

Tras un momento de desorientación, Lois entendió lo que sucedió: había visto las imágenes y no perdió ni un segundo mas...

Superman entraría en acción otra vez.

En Metrópolis, el Padre Cloister vio lo sucedido por la tele y se estremeció. Casi inconscientemente, sostuvo con fuerza entre sus manos su crucifijo. Luego, fue a buscar entre sus cosas su Biblia y la abrió en el Libro de las Revelaciones, donde leyó los siguientes versículos que le confirmaban que lo peor estaba empezando:

"…_Y el quinto ángel tocó su trompeta. Y vi una estrella que había caído del cielo a la Tierra, y a él le fue dada la llave del hoyo del abismo. Y él abrió el hoyo del abismo y del hoyo ascendió humo, como el humo de un gran horno, y el Sol fue oscurecido, también el aire, por el humo del hoyo…" _


	7. Siete

**7**

**Nueva York. Manhattan.**

**Minutos después de la explosión atómica. **

Superman volaba por un cielo oscurecido. La luz del Sol apenas podía atravesar las cancerigenas nubes radioactivas.

Todo lo que quedaba de la Gran Manzana estaba sumido en sombras. Cientos de colosales incendios crepitaban, con fuerza, en una hoguera descomunal, reduciendo a cenizas todo lo que tocaban.

Aquello parecía como estar dentro de un gran horno.

El Hombre de Acero descendió cerca de la _"Zona Cero"_ y con su visión de rayos X revisó cada centímetro de escombros.

No encontró nada.

Voló otra vez, en esta ocasión hacia los suburbios. El daño iba de mayor a menor escala, a medida que se alejaba del centro urbano.

Fue allí en donde encontró al primer sobreviviente del holocausto.

Encerrado en un auto bajo los restos destrozados de un puente, entre medio de escombros en llamas, agonizaba. Superman no perdió el tiempo y lo sacó de allí, procediendo a revisar su cuerpo de inmediato.

Casi lamentó haberlo hecho…

El hombre estaba ciego, además tenía todo el cuerpo chamuscado por el mortal baño de radiación nuclear. Era un milagro que todavía siguiera vivo.

No duraría mucho así.

Sin perder el tiempo en charlas inútiles, Superman lo envolvió con su capa roja y se lo llevó al vuelo. Iba directamente al primer puesto medico que encontrara en las afueras de la ciudad.

Rezó por que el hombre viviera lo suficiente hasta llegar allá.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C. <strong>

**Interior de un hospital.**

Tanto Lois como el personal medico y demás gente que estaba por ahí se reunieron en torno al televisor, ávidos de noticias.

La programación habitual de los canales líderes había sido sustituida por imágenes en vivo y en directo de la tragedia. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Lois escuchó la historia del primer sobreviviente aparente del holocausto atómico neoyorquino. Superman lo había rescatado y traído ante los médicos que lo atendían cerca de la zona de la catástrofe.

El hombre no duró mucho. Sus quemaduras llegaban a tal grado que los doctores nada pudieron hacer para salvarle la vida.

Falleció una hora mas tarde.

Las escenas en la tele cambiaron. Ahora enfocaban a la sala de conferencias de la Casa Blanca. El Presidente Luthor iba a hablar a la nación…

Apareció unos segundos mas tarde, vestido de negro y con el rostro compungido. Se paró ante el atrio repleto de micrófonos y los flashes de las cámaras de fotos, y comenzó su discurso.

-Hoy, América recibe de nuevo otro duro golpe del terrorismo… Hoy, otra vez somos testigos de cómo el horror se instala de nuevo en el corazón de la Humanidad. La masacre de Nueva York… - hizo una pausa. Las cámaras de TV se enfocaron en su rostro. Estaba conteniendo el llanto – La masacre en Nueva York no quedara impune – continuó – Sabemos que esto es obra de grupos extremistas, de una nacionalidad todavía desconocida. Presumimos que podrían ser islámicos. Desde aquí, quiero hacer saber a _todos_ los enemigos de la Libertad que este acto de barbarie tendrá su justo castigo.

Luthor hizo otra pausa. Tomó un trago de agua de un vaso que un secretario le alcanzó. Fue el momento que el periodismo estaba esperando. De inmediato lo bombardearon con preguntas, unas detrás de otras…

-¡Señor Presidente, señor Presidente!

-¿Puede darnos mas detalles de cómo sucedió el atentado?

-¿Qué tipo de represalia habrá?

-¿Es obra de los seguidores de Osama Bin Laden?

-¿Se suspenden las elecciones, señor?

Luthor solo contesto a esa pregunta.

-Efectivamente. Dada la gravedad del caso, las elecciones presidenciales quedan pospuestas. No es momento para que los norteamericanos se preocupen por las urnas; es momento de reunirnos entre todos, castigar a los culpables y velar por la continuidad del orden y la paz. La soberanía de la Libertad está antes que todo – dijo – Es todo lo que tengo para decirles, de momento. Los dejo con el señor General Voll… él podrá explayarse en temas que a lo mejor, yo no puedo. Buenas tardes.

Luthor se fue de la sala, acribillado a preguntas. Un anciano militar ocupó su puesto para dar un informe técnico sobre el tipo de dispositivo que podría haber sido usado para el ataque…

Lois dejó de mirar la tele. Salió al patio del hospital. Necesitaba urgentemente un cigarrillo.

Mientras se lo fumaba, recordó que se descubrió mirando a los ojos de Lex durante la conferencia que vio. Por supuesto, eran normales, humanos… pero algo, un _"no sabia qué"_ indefinido la hicieron estremecerse.

Volvió a Recepción de Enfermería y preguntó por el señor Charles Russell, el paciente ingresado hacía poco y al que ella y Clark habían acompañado hasta allí.

-Lo lamento, señorita Lane – dijo la enfermera a cargo, tras consultar por teléfono – El señor Russell ha fallecido.

-¿Qué? ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que falleció? ¿Está segura?

La enfermera asintió.

-Acabo de hablar con el medico que lo atendía. El señor Russell murió – confirmó.

La sangre de Lois se heló.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Ataque al corazón.

"_Ataque al corazón"._ Que la parta un rayo. ¡Había perdido al único testigo vivo que podía arrojar luz al caso de Atherton! Nuevamente, estaban en cero.

Lois se desplomó en una silla libre. Su mente giraba en torno a lo sucedido: la declaración del hombre, el ataque histérico que sufrió, su internación… su muerte.

Todo eso quedaba pequeño ahora. Alguien (presumiblemente terroristas islámicos) había volado en pedazos N.Y. Casi podía imaginar a Perry intentando llamarla, pidiéndole a gritos que junto con Clark, volvieran a Metrópolis.

Pensando en eso, tomó su teléfono celular. Lo tenía apagado.

Apenas lo encendió, sonó el timbre. Atendió.

-¡Por el fantasma del Cesar, Lane! ¡Al fin me atiendes! – ladró Perry White desde el otro lado - ¡Pensé que Kent y tú se habían perdido! Escucha: cambio _total_ de planes. Olvídense del asunto del Senador Atherton. Vuelvan aquí de inmediato. Lo de Nueva York supera todo… ¡Quiero una cobertura sobre este horror!


	8. Ocho

**8 **

En total, fueron veinte los sobrevivientes que Superman rescató de la zona mas afectada por la explosión. En el transcurso de la semana siguiente, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, todos ellos perderían la vida.

Cientos de quemados por radiación, que vivían antes de la hecatombe en los suburbios y las afueras de la ciudad, se agolparon en las inmediaciones de las instalaciones médicas que el Gobierno había montado. Todos ellos presentaban un cuadro patético, doloroso.

Los expertos calculaban que en total, medio millón de personas perdieron la vida en el atentado. Otro medio millón más lo haría en los días por venir.

Superman intentó ayudar en todo lo que pudo, pero en el fondo se sentía inútil. La catástrofe no había podido ser evitada; no existió amenaza previa ni nada. Fue súbita, repentina… _¿De que servia ser superhéroe si no podía salvar a nadie? _

_¿De que le servían todos sus poderes si no podía, por más que quisiera, evitar horrores como ese? _

Se sentía tan, pero tan mal por la situación, que por un momento pensó en renunciar. En abandonar todo.

Obviamente no cedió a aquél impulso. Al fin de cuentas, él seguía siendo Superman. Tenía la obligación moral de prestar su ayuda, sí o sí.

Prácticamente, la actividad de rescate duró todo el día. El Ejército colaboró, pero una cosa le quedaba clara a todos: la _"Zona Cero"_, donde la bomba había borrado del mapa a Manhattan, _nunca más_ podría volver a ser habitada.

Aquella matanza había conseguido pasar a la Historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis. Redacción de "El Planeta".<strong>

**Al día siguiente. **

Lois había vuelto a Metrópolis sola. Clark estaba ocupado con las tareas de rescate en lo que quedaba de Nueva York. Tendría que inventar una excusa creíble para justificar su falta ante Perry.

Apenas entró en la Redacción, la encontró agitada. Los periodistas iban y venían, hablando y haciendo su trabajo de forma frenética.

Lois ocupó su puesto delante de su escritorio y mientras ponía en orden sus cosas, Olsen se le acercó…

-Es bueno verte, Lois. ¿Y Clark? – preguntó.

-Él… _ah_… se quedó en Washington para recabar información desde la Casa de Gobierno. Cualquier novedad que vaya surgiendo, nos la hará saber.

La forma nerviosa en que lo explicó hizo que Jimmy enarcara sus cejas, pero dado el caso, le restó importancia. Se disponía a marcharse para seguir con su trabajo cuando súbitamente recordó algo…

-Un cura los andaba buscando – dijo. Lois lo miró, extrañada.

-¿Un cura?

-Si.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues no quiso decírmelo, pero lucia muy preocupado. Dijo que era urgente. Le tomé los datos y todo… ¿Hice bien?

-Por supuesto, Jimbo. Lo que me extraña es que un sacerdote nos anduviera buscando – Lois pensó un segundo- Dame sus datos. Veamos que hay con eso.

Jimmy le pasó los datos. Lois leyó lo anotado con creciente curiosidad: _"Padre Albert Cloister… Hotel Hilton de Metrópolis". _

Parecía ridículo interesarse por un cura, justo ahora que el mundo se convulsionaba por un atentado terrible, pero la curiosidad que la asaltó era tal que decidió que valdría la pena al menos hacer la llamada al teléfono anotado.

Si era una tontería, solo tendría que cortar y ya. Se sentó en su escritorio y marcó el número. De inmediato, habló con Recepción del Hilton…

-¿El Padre Albert Cloister? – preguntó, cuando la comunicaron con la habitación. Del otro lado de la línea, la persona vaciló.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Lois Lane.

Suspiro de alivio.

-Bendito sea Dios – dijo el sacerdote – La andaba buscando… a usted y al señor Kent.

-Él no está disponible en estos momentos. Como comprenderá, las cosas… las cosas están horribles.

-Lo sé – Cloister quiso agregar _"y se pondrán peores"_, pero no lo dijo – Señorita Lane, ¿seria posible concertar una entrevista?

-Mire Padre, no quiero ofenderlo, pero el ambiente no esta para otra cosa que no sea cubrir este desastre que estamos viviendo…

-Entiendo, entiendo… pero en verdad, _necesito_ hablar con usted… o, mejor dicho, con Superman.

Lois frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sé que usted y el señor Kent son muy amigos de Superman. He venido desde muy lejos, de Roma. Vine del Vaticano por pedido expreso de Su Santidad, el Papa Pedro Romano, para hablar con Superman. Para advertirle que…

Cloister enmudeció. La emoción lo llevó a hablar más de la cuenta. No podía decir lo que tenia que decir por teléfono. Tenia que ser cara a cara.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Padre? ¿Sigue ahí?

-Si, señorita. Lo siento. No puedo hablarlo por teléfono. Venga a verme cuanto antes. Se lo contaré todo.

Lois dudó. Había algo allí… algo que… pero, ¿y si él que decía ser sacerdote enviado por el Vaticano era un fraude? Podría ser otro desequilibrado mental que buscaba fama a costa de su _"contacto directo"_ con Superman.

Pero, por otra parte…

-Sé lo que está pensando – la sorprendió el cura – Sé que cree que estoy loco. Que soy alguien que busca fama a merced de usted. Se equivoca. Le digo la verdad. Puede confirmarlo llamando al Vaticano directamente. Si lo desea, le pasaré el número de mi superior y así lo corroborara.

-No, no hace falta. Padre, yo…

-¡Por favor, señorita Lane! ¡El destino del mundo esta en juego! Venga a verme en cuanto pueda. Le contaré todo y le mostraré las pruebas.

-¿Pruebas? ¿De qué?

-De que el atentado que ha ocurrido tiene un único culpable… y que ese culpable no ha terminado de cometer atrocidades todavía.

El sacerdote cortó. Lois se quedó con el tubo en la mano, pensativa.

* * *

><p>La noche derramó su manto sobre la gran ciudad. La calma reinante en Metrópolis solo era una mera apariencia; en el fondo, todos estaban asustados.<p>

Lois tomó un taxi. Llegó al Hilton sin problemas. Se bajó y fue derecho a Recepción. Luego, sabiendo dónde se encontraba el Padre Cloister, fue hacia él.

El cura la recibió en su habitación. Le hizo pasar y se sentaron en el living.

-Todavía no sé bien por qué he venido – le confesó ella – Realmente, temo estar perdiendo el tiempo. No lo tome a mal, Padre, pero no soy católica.

-Dios nos ama a todos por igual – replicó Cloister, gentil – No importa de que religión seamos. Lo importante es que lo amemos y creamos en Él.

-Sucede que yo… no sé si creo en Él – Lois titubeó. Era la primera vez en su vida que vacilaba ante de un hombre.

-No importa. Él cree en usted.

Cloister sonrió, con simpleza.

-Vamos al grano, Padre – pidió ella – Usted quería hablar conmigo. Mencionó que tenia que hacerle una advertencia a Superman de algo… que el destino del mundo estaba en juego y que el reciente atentado terrorista tenia un único culpable… y que, quien fuere, volvería a cometer más atrocidades.

-Así es.

-¿De quien estamos hablando?

-Permita que sea la Palabra de Dios quien se lo revele – Cloister tomó su Biblia – Escuche: _"Que nadie los seduzca de manera alguna, porque no vendrá a menos que primero venga la apostasía y el hombre del desafuero quede revelado, el hijo de la destrucción. Él está puesto en oposición y se alza a sí mismo sobre todo aquel a quien se llama Dios o todo objeto de reverencia, de modo que se sienta en el Templo de Dios, y públicamente ostenta ser un dios…" _Segunda a los Tesalonicenses, 2:3,4.

El sacerdote cerró brevemente su Biblia. Miró a Lois. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin comprender.

-Perdóneme, pero no entiendo lo que me está queriendo decir.

-En la Biblia se lo llama _"el hombre del desafuero"_, como ya ha oído. También lo llama _"Abominación que causa desolación"_… y en el Libro de Revelación se lo llama abiertamente como lo que es: **la Bestia**. Todos son sus nombres y todos aluden a él, aunque creo que a lo mejor usted lo conocerá por un nombre más popular: **Lex Luthor**.

-Aguarde un segundo… _¿Me está diciendo que Luthor, el Presidente de la Nación, es el Anticristo?_

Cloister asintió con gravedad. Lois se echó a reír.

-¡Dios! ¡Que idiota que soy! – se levantó de su asiento – Padre, usted está muy mal de la cabeza. Le aconsejo que se haga tratar cuanto antes. Buenas noches.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero Cloister la detuvo.

-¡Tiene que creerme! ¡La Santa Madre Iglesia avala mi investigación! – le tendió una gruesa carpeta, llena de papeles – Estas son todas mis conclusiones. Se las doy a usted para probar la veracidad de mis dichos. Lealas, por favor.

-Usted esta muy mal. En verdad – Lois se negó a aceptar la carpeta. Cloister prácticamente la obligó a llevársela…

-Leala y crea, señorita Lane. _¡Si no, será tarde!_ ¡Debe usted convencer a Superman de todo ello! Ahí radica nuestra última esperanza.

Lois tomó finalmente la carpeta de mala gana. Se marchó velozmente del apartamento.

Solo, Cloister se arrodilló y rezó a Dios para que abriera los ojos de aquella mujer… y creyera.

El tiempo se agotaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C. La Casa Blanca.<strong>

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Luthor estaba solo en el Salón Oval cuando lo supo: _estaban conspirando contra él. _

Al principio, se sintió raro. No todos los días disponía uno del don del conocimiento a distancia. Luego, se enfureció. Tanto, que los globos de sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre. Brillaron, como carbones encendidos.

Un nombre acudió a su mente: _Albert Cloister._

Un cura.

¡Un cura! ¡Un sucio, roñoso, piojoso cura!

Era él, quien enviado por los perros de Roma intentaba hacerle frente.

No lo permitiría. _¡De ninguna manera!_ Estaba en mitad de una escalada al poder total. ¡No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera un sucio sacerdote, se opusiera a él y su destino!

Tendría que encargarse de Cloister, con la ayuda de sus nuevos poderes…

**Fin de la Parte Uno.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
